Chibi Lelouch
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: What if another character from another series shrinks like Shinichi? Only, it's down to the size of a ten year old, not a seven year old! Only, it's Zero-aka Lelouch. What will he do now that he looks like a kid? How will a normal Shinichi help him? HIATUS/CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1 The bizarre shrink

What if...there were more victims of APOTOX?

Chapter 2 Omake

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing he felt upon trying to stand up. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He was still at Kamine Island, in the cave. Where was Suzaku?

He sat up more, and blinked. Had that Geass sigil on the wall seemed that big before? Nah, he was probably just imagining things. He attempted to stand up, but upon trying to walk, tripped over something. What the hell?

He noticed his cape was trailing behind him, as if it was too...big. His eyes widened in horror. No...what in the name of hell is going on here?

His gloves were hanging off his arms now, and showing very small hands underneath. His eyes darted down to his outfit. It was completely hanging off of him now.

He ran out of the cave and happened to reach the side of the ocean. He gasped upon seeing his reflection. A carbon-copy of his ten-year old self stared back. "This _has_ to be a dream!" He cried, then gaped upon hearing his old voice. The only thing he noticed that was the same was that his geass symbol was glowing, permanently active, in his left eye.

What the hell happened to me? If this is one of C.C.'s jokes, I'll really kill her.

He was definitely not safe here, not if he was shrunk to the size of a ten-year old.

Besides, people remembered what he had looked like eight years ago when he had been dumped here by his father. He was thankful for his growth spurt, and the fact that his voice deepened, as it lessened the chances of him being found out.

It was at that moment that said witch happened to come by. "Lelouch? Lelouch, where are you?"

C.C. gasped. She saw Lelouch, but now he was shorter than her. Despite the fact that she was immortal; and in spite of the fact that she could speak to someone through their mind, she couldn't believe that someone could de-age seven years, "Lelouch?"

* * *

The not-child glanced her way, and she noted the geass in his left eye. "Yep. That's definitely him."

"C.C., what the hell...happened to me?" He screamed at her.

C.C. blinked. "I don't know, Lelouch. Nunnally is gone, as you already know, and Euphemia is currently in the hospital, recovering from her...head injuries."

"Head injuries? Why would that be, C.C? All I did was..."

Flashback

* * *

_Euphemia shot a man in the crowd with her pistol. Before she could do anything more, however, Lelouch managed to push down the stupid guards that had barricaded his way, and took their spear._

_"Oh, Zero! Help me kill the Japanese!" Euphemia said, smiling, which made it all the more disturbing._

_"Sorry, Euphemia, but I must decline." Lelouch said quietly, going behind her briefly. He raised the blunt end of the spear and hit Euphemia on the head with it and knocked her unconscious._

_The crowd was tense. Some were terrified at seeing the princess fall at the hands of Zero. Others sighed in relief that they had been unhurt, thanks to Zero's courage._

* * *

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Lelouch, you didn't kill her, but Suzaku is still furious about the fact that she keeps trying to tell him you aren't evil." C.C. said.

"Great." The former teen huffed, folding his arms. "I definitely can't be Zero now. No one will believe me if Zero is suddenly too short for them to see."

"I'll have to take over for you." C.C. replied. "Oh, by the way...you might want to take off those oversized clothes of yours. I'll have to give you new ones. Also...something survived the Gawain being attacked by Suzaku."

"Which is...?" Lelouch queried.

"Your laptop." C.C. replied.

Lelouch sighed in relief. "That's good. I can go on Youtube and see if anyone can help me...wait a second, how the hell can that possibly happen?"

"The real one was destroyed. I merely got a replacement." She said, smirking.

While he sat on the island, he got on to Google and typed in: "Help, I've been shrunk! What should I do?"

Several answers came up. One read: "This is what you get for killing Euphie!"

"What the hell? I didn't kill her!"

Another said, "Follow this link and you'll know how to be cured!"

Lelouch naïvely followed it, and ended up getting rickrolled. "DAMN IT!"

He then returned to his profile, and typed in briefly, hoping his friend was around.

* * *

_"__Hey, Detective. I'm in some trouble now." _

The reply came back a moment later. "_Yeah, what is it?" _

"_I'm in some trouble now_," Lelouch repeated, waiting for a response.

"_What kind_?" His friend typed back, sounding quite curious.

"_You probably won't believe the mess I'm in...heh heh," _He typed out.

"I won't know unless you tell me," His friend typed again, sounding agitated.

"_All right. I woke up today and found that my clothes are too big for me. It turns out that I've been turned back into a ten-year old! Well, physically. There! Start laughing_!" He demanded.

"_Are you...telling the truth_?" He asked back.

"_Yeah, why?" _Lelouch typed.

_"I was in the same boat, you know. Until a year ago. I'll tell you what to do. There should be a cure that an acquaintance of mine will send to you right away. Where are you?"_

"_Here's the address."_

"_Funny...I don't remember seeing Britannia on a map before...anyway, it should get there within two days or more. Hold on until then, okay? Wait a second, why is your address listed as "Island in the middle of the sea?" How is that specific?"_

"Tell that to Master Roshi, will you? Yeah. Tell me one thing: Who are you?"

"_My real name? I can't tell you who I really am, but I am a real detective, not just some fanboy. How about you?"_

"I'm L.L. Or, you can call me...Lamperouge."

"Okay, L.L. I'm going now. Contact me later, okay?"

"Thanks," He typed as the conversation ended.

C.C. studied the screen. "So, your friend online was able to help you?"

Lelouch chuckled dryly. "Yes, it seems."

"You do know...you're au naturel...right?" C.C. remarked, causing Lelouch to flush.

* * *

"PERVERT!" He screamed in anger, but since his voice was high, it only made C.C. laugh at him.

Lelouch sighed. He darted behind a tree, hoping to retain some of his decency. Unfortunately, fate doesn't seem to like Lelouch much, since someone else saw him.

Kallen herself had somehow entered the island again, and gaped upon seeing a shrunken Lelouch hiding behind a tree. "Lelouch?" She shrieked.

Lelouch jumped. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, Q-1?" He yelped.


	2. Chapter 2 We are in this together

**A/N:Okay, I changed the title because it was annoying. I wanted to continue this series, but it will be intermittently updated! No, Lelouch will not be a detective... .." He will be able to return to his body for a little bit. **

**Chapter 3 Complications **

**Pairings are: Kalulu, a bit of SuzaEuphie **

Suzaku watched over the sleeping girl in the hospital room that he was currently in. His eyes never left her frail, helpless figure, as she lay unconscious, her head bandaged after she had been brought in here. He never thought he would hear those words come out of Euphemia's lips.

Killing the Japanese? That was so against her nature. Then he had learned of Geass, courtesy of a mysterious boy. He learned that his best friend, Lelouch, was Zero, and was responsible for Euphemia being geassed to kill Japanese, and shooting one Japanese man, before being knocked out by the latter.

He had to admit, if Lelouch had acted later, Euphemia would have killed many more Japanese people. Still, why did he make Euphemia do such a terrible thing? Now, here she was, unconscious, and he had no way of knowing when she would wake up. Speaking of Lelouch, he hadn't seen him around lately. Had something happened?

He heard a sound. Movement. He turned sharply and, much to his shock, saw her delicate hands reach up and grab his. Her eyes opened, revealing the brilliant lavender eyes that it had concealed. She blinked a few times before her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Suzaku...? Why am I here? What happened with Lelouch..er...Zero?" She said, asking all at once, as if she were afraid he would never answer them. Her heart wanted Lelouch to be all right.

"Euphie...Zero controlled you. He tried to make you kill the Japanese. But, somehow, he knocked you out before you could kill any more people." He confessed, not wishing to lie to her, not after Lelouch had lied to her, to Nunnally, and to him.

"Suzaku...Lelouch, my brother wouldn't do anything of the sort. It must have been an accident. Please, believe in him." She pleaded. She then sat up, allowing her disheveled pink hair to fall down her back.

"Euphie...why do you believe in him? He's a murderer..." Suzaku said.

"And so are you. You took your father's life, yet you call him a murderer. The two of you are not very different in your goals. To tell the truth, Lelouch was very angry at me at first, but then he was shocked when I told him I renounced my title as princess." Euphemia explained.

"Euphie...why would you do that?" Suzaku asked.

"I was a figurehead. I wanted to achieve something on my own. He saw my resolve, and agreed to help me. Then, he started telling me about something, and after that...I remember waking up here, and talking to you." She finished resolutely. She hoped Suzaku would forgive her older brother. Lelouch was hard to understand at times. She hoped that he would not hate him. "I'm still alive, Suzaku. Don't hate him, please."

It was hard to resist anything Euphemia begged you not to do. Those warm purple irises, her soft pink lips were something Suzaku could not tear himself away from. "Euphie...I need some time alone." He said, turning and walking away.

"Wait! Suzaku..." Her cries went on deaf ears, and then the door pounded shut behind him. She was left feeling very confused. What had happened between her older brother and Suzaku? They were so close, and now he spoke of him with hatred? Couldn't he see that it was only an accident, and nothing more?

She wished she could see Lelouch, and talk to him. She wanted to hear the whole story, from Lelouch himself. She wanted to know the truth.

"Why did you shrink, Zero?" Kallen asked the not-child in disbelief. She could not believe her eyes. Just how could her idol shrink down to a ten-year old in only a day?

"Kallen, you do realize...I'm naked, don't you?" He yelped, turning bright red.

Kallen got a nosebleed and jumped back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Pervert!" He yelped, darting behind a tree, but whenever she heard his voice, she burst out laughing.

"How did this happen to you?" She asked.

C.C. came back, with a bunch of kiddie clothes for him, which he eyed with distaste, but put on nonetheless. "Here, just wear them for now, boya. Until we figure out what to do next."

"You will be Zero." Kallen heard Lelouch say to C.C.

"Honestly, I only know as much as you. I woke up here, and discovered I was suddenly half the size I usually was. That was very disconcerting to me, as you could probably have guessed." He remarked, staring at the water. It was night time, and the stars were starting to shine over their heads.

"That's strange. So, have you asked a doctor?" Kallen inquired curiously.

"No. A friend of mine has helped me, or said he would. Said there's supposed to be something sent to me very soon." Lelouch remarked.

At that instant, something floated up to the shore. A bottle, with a jar in it, and a letter. Lelouch rushed over, and grabbed it. "I wonder what this is?"

He opened it, and realized there was a note inside. He took it out, and tried to read it, only to realize he couldn't. It was in Japanese. "Kallen, can you read this for me? It's in Japanese."

Her eyes lit up. "Sure, Chibi Lelouch." She said teasingly, tearing the letter out of his hands and reading it. Her eyes scanned over most of it, then she spoke.

"Here's what it says." She flipped the note over, and translated it. Then, she handed it to Lelouch, who read it.

_"Dear Black Prince, _

_I have heard about your "little situation" from an acquaintance of mine. He has been through the same experience, but has since returned to normal. He wishes to keep his identity secret for now. I know what did this to you. It was probably a poison by the name of Apotoxin 4869. I am sending you a temporary antidote, which will allow you to regain your true age. It may only last a few hours, or at the longest, three or four days. Be careful, though. Only take it when your immune system is impaired. By that, I mean a cold. Don't overuse these, Black Prince. _

_AshRose." _

He smirked. "Interesting." He eyed the lid and the two pills that were in there. "I think I can open this without assistance, Kallen." He said, causing said redhead to flush.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that!" She said. "It's just...I thought that since you were Zero, you would know Japanese..."

"Baka. I don't know much Japanese. I learned a little bit when I was at the Kururugi Shrine before Britannia invaded Japan. And if you want to know that, I'll tell you. I'm a prince. Or, I used to be. But that is why I need to keep my identity hidden. And now that I look like this, this will put me in greater jeopardy. The last time my identity was known to have existed was when I was supposed to have died at the age of ten. Therefore, it's important that I keep a low profile, while still trying to be Zero." Lelouch said volubly.

Kallen could tell there was a trace of hatred in his voice. She knew that it seemed that he wasn't a fan of Britannia at all. It seemed like he shared her views. "So, do you hate everything in Britannia?"

"I hate the Empire. I hate its corruption, and the man who rules it. I seek to change it." Lelouch said bitterly. The look in his eyes told the truth about all of his statements, thus proving to Kallen that he wished to succeed with his endeavor. He wasn't just the typical Britannian, he was her idol, Zero...who now looked like a ten-year old.

"I see. You must have a reason for doing this. Why? I do it...for my older brother, who was killed by him." Kallen confessed. She had barely disclosed this secret to anyone, but she felt she could trust Lelouch.

"For my dead mother, and for Nunnally. The same incident that killed my mother also paralyzed Nunnally forever. She succumbed to hysterical blindness, too." Lelouch said seriously. He picked up the jar, and said, "Do you think I should?"

Kallen nodded. "Do what you think is best." She said calmly.

Lelouch took a pill out, and swallowed it. It didn't take long for the effects to kick in, and he gasped as he felt a shooting pain in his chest. "Oww..."

Kallen flinched. "Lelouch? Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me." He said through clenched teeth. "Get my...cape. Cover me with it. Just in case." He demanded weakly.

Kallen obeyed, but albeit with hesitance. She covered him up with his cape, but didn't look away.

Suddenly, she heard Lelouch gasp, and start screaming. Then, she noticed his hand begin to grow, and she looked away in fear. She heard his screams grow louder, and thought that they would resonate through her heart for all of time. Then, it stopped...

"Lelouch?"

No response. Panic seized my heart tightly, and refused to let go. "Lelouch! Are you all right? Lelouch, answer me!"

A few seconds later, Lelouch got up. But he wasn't a child. He was the normal, _teenage _Lelouch. "Well, I guess it worked after all." He said, staring at his hands. "Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"


End file.
